


the maury show got nothin' on this

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, No actual explicit content this fic is all for the lols, Omega Dick Grayson, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Dick Grayson's kid from the future drops in unannounced at the Titans Tower, so naturally Roy and Wally have a meltdown trying to figure out which one of them knocked Robin up in the future.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garth (DCU)/Dick Grayson (mentioned)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	the maury show got nothin' on this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a literal sucker for fics where kids from the future come back and hilarity ensues.
> 
> This was, loosely inspired by [this Jaydick fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900564/chapters/62942290) which I loved.

Roy and Wally have just come back to the Tower when the Zeta tubes go off. In steps a kid they’ve never seen before and immediately Roy’s got an arrow out, ready to shoot and Wally’s snapped his goggles on. The kid’s eyes widen and then he backs away with both hands raised.

“Woah, woah! I come in peace,” he says quickly and then does a crazy, crazy thing. He unzips the side of his costume by the neck, letting his scent waft over them. Roy and Wally both stiffen immediately, it smells like…

“Why do you smell like Robin?” Roy snaps quickly, hackles raising at the thought of some strange kid getting close to his - their- _the_ omega.

“Robin? You mean ma?” the kid says then sputters, eyes flying wide open but it’s too late.

“I mean ma- ma… uh.. matriarch! _Crap_ , that doesn't help at all! Shit, I can’t think of any other words that start with ma..” the kid rambles, looking more and more flustered as he speaks but the damage is already done.

Roy catalogues the kid’s features, he’s red-haired, blue eyes not covered by a cowl, red freckles dotting the pale skin of his nose and cheeks in copious amounts but his cheekbones scream Dick Grayson. His scent is comforting and non-threatening because the kid is still a pup, couldn’t be more than ten, hasn’t yet presented but the notes of Robin's scent on him are unmistakable.

“You’re Robin’s son, from the future,” Wally says, coming to the same conclusion as Roy simultaneously.

“Ahh, guess the cat’s out of the bag,” the kid says guiltily then shuffles his feet. Wally and Roy look at each other, equally discombobulated. Then, they both snap back to take in _all_ the kid’s features because _hello, takes two to tango, who’s the alpha that knocked future Robin up?_

Roy stares at the kid, that jawline is familiar… with a glance left Roy confirms it’s a mirror of Wally’s. He feels a flare of jealousy and shoots a glare to Wally, but to his consternation, Wally’s brows are furrowed in annoyance too.

Roy follows his gaze, and notices Robin's future son is clad in an olive green sleeveless suit, a quiver slung over his back with blue-tipped arrows. Roy’s eyebrows slowly raise and then he smirks.

“Hey kid, since the gig's already up. Who’s your daddy?” Roy drawls, giving Wally a shit-eating smirk that makes the redhead bristle and narrow his eyes.

“My dad… Um. I don’t know actually,” the kid says, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. Roy and Wally’s necks pop with how fast they spin to look at him.

“What? What do you mean you don’t know?” Wally barks, looking alarmed and the kid takes a step back. He looks panicked and a little wild-eyed, it’s an expression that immediately reminds Roy of Robin when the omega’s put on the spot.

“Ma never told me! All he said was it’s pretty common for an omega to have multiple partners through their heat,” the kid recites, as if by rote. Roy sees Wally’s mouth fall open in shock and then tension crackles through the air.

“Well, you’re obviously _my_ kid, because look at those freckles! And that hair. You’re definitely _mine_ ,” Wally says smugly and Roy grinds his teeth.

“Oh yeah, what makes you so sure? I’ve got red hair too,” Roy snaps and Wally glares back defiantly. The kid cowers in the corner, slowly backing towards the Zeta tube he’d appeared out of.

“Yeah, but you don’t have _freckles_ , you _tan_ ,” Wally points out. Roy feels a burst of irritation because it’s true. He searches desperately for anything else, and his eyes land on the quiver.

“Hey kid, shoot an arrow,” Roy says quickly, eyes flicking to Wally and then the pup. Roy points at one of the buttons on the console that pull up mission displays.

An arrow goes flying without further prompting, blue tip hitting its mark and making sparks fly out. Whatever, they’d fix that later. Say it was in the name of science or something. Either way, it makes his point.

Roy stares at the kid with pride and the little runt puffs up his chest and preens.

“See? Dead on the mark. Guess he gets that from his dad,” Roy says with a self-satisfied grin. Wally is fuming, he’s taken off his goggles and his face is going red.

“Nope, nuh uh. Don’t believe you. Please, like Robin would choose _you_ over me,” Wally snarls and Roy’s fists clench. He can’t help but release a burst of alpha pheromones, which make Wally’s own pheromones flare up in challenge.

“What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean? Like I’m any less alpha than you?” Roy growls.

The pup whimpers in the corner at the sudden alpha aggression crowding the air and Roy stops him with a look when he tries to edge his way to the zeta tube. The kid immediately freezes and stands to attention.

Roy looks at him speculatively… Could he really be _his_ kid? He’s mostly been posturing to annoy Wally, because anyone with eyes can see that bright-eyed bubbly personality, coupled with those stupid freckles makes him Wally’s spawn, but… that reaction to his alpha command makes Roy pause.

“No, the problem is you’re _too_ alpha. Robin needs someone calmer, someone gentler! Someone like me!” Wally declares, he puffs out his chest and stares Roy down. Roy rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Please. Robin needs a good hard _fu-”_ Roy starts to say when Wally slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Dude! Not in front of the pup!” Wally hisses. The pup looks a little green in the face now and there’s no doubt he knew what Roy was about to say. Roy winces, then licks Wally’s hand to make the alpha drop his hold in distaste.

“Gross,” Wally mutters, then wipes his hand on Roy’s sleeve. Roy slaps his hand away.

“Oi, you. C’mere,” he says and the kid tentatively approaches them. Wally and Roy take turns to scent him, both of their aggressive pheromones dissipate, the sweet smell of Robin's pup is enough to relax them and when Roy meets Wally’s eyes the man’s got a soft smile, eyes glazed.

The pup looks at them beseechingly so Roy reluctantly lets him scent him, while Wally is eager to return the favor, hoisting the little shit in his arms so the little redhead can curl into him. Roy scowls.

“Damn it… That’s definitely your pup,” he grumbles, sympathetic green and curious blue eyes peek at him. Then, blue eyes widen in realization.

“Hey wait! You know I have a twin brother, right?” the kid pipes up in his excitable puppy voice. Wally drops him and the kid sputters.

“ _Wait, what?!”_ they both yell simultaneously and the kid shrinks, flings his hands up to shield his face.

“Yeah… I have a picture in my holocomm, wait!” the little red-haired pup says, then fiddles around with the watch on his arm. Wally mouths " _holocomm”_ at Roy, to which he just shrugs. Wacky future tech, probably.

Suddenly, a holographic picture pops up. Roy’s mouth falls open when he sees it. To his left, Wally gasps.

It’s the pup, red-haired, freckly, blue eyes, standing next to another redheaded runt who would be a carbon copy of his twin if it weren’t for the green eyes. Little blue eyes looks excitable, one arm over his brother's shoulders, and other arm flung over the shoulder's of another smaller, dark-haired boy on his other side who sports a serious, solemn expression.

Roy doesn’t focus on the dark-haired boy for long. Green eyes is scowling, arms crossed, there’s a distinct lack of freckles and something about his eyes _screams_ Roy and he turns to Wally victoriously.

“I knew it! Fuck yeah! There’s no _way_ Robin would choose you over me,” Roy hollers and Wally punches him lightning fast in the chest. It’s not a debilitating punch though, so Roy doesn’t return it with one of his own.

“Nah. He could just still be my kid. I have green eyes too, you know,” Wally grumbles but there’s a furrow to his brow that has Roy jumping for joy.

“Nah, nah. Kid said _multiple_ alphas. Clearly, one of them is mine,” Roy says smugly. Wally shoots him a look but otherwise falls silent in defeat. There’s an awkward moment, when they suddenly realise they end up… _sharing Robin_. Roy feels a burst of jealousy.

“Hey, just because he’s had sex with you, doesn’t mean that’s your kid. They’re _twins_ , they’re both mine,” Wally says haughtily and Roy feels a pang of disappointment. He searches the picture desperately for any more similarities between him and green-eyed twin, but has to conclude it’s much more likely that one’s also Wally’s.

No way, no way has he spent _months_ courting Robin and trying to one-up Wally, that it ends up Robin fucks both and chooses _Wally_ as his mate. Roy wants to swear profusely, but the pup in front of them is rambling about something.

“Oh and that’s my half brother! He’s half-Atlantean, you know,” kiddo brags, blue eyes shining and Roy _feels_ the minute Wally puts two and two together.

“Hold on. Half-brother? You mean, you mean from... my side, right?” Wally asks nervously and his mini me tilts his head in confusion.

“No… I mean, my mama is his mama too,” the freckly brat says and Roy swears, _loudly_.

“No fucking way. Half-Atlantean. I am going to _kill_ Garth,” Roy yells and turns to see a fuming Wally, who is steadily reddening in the face.

“That sneaky little… He’s been courting Robin too? Behind our _backs?_ ” Wally yelps and tugs at his hair. Roy feels a strange commiseration with him.

“Atlanteans, man… If you’re going to compete, at least do it like a true alpha instead of pussyfooting around when we’re not here to fight back,” Roy grumbles. Wally nods rapidly, face contorted in anger. Roy gives Wally a respectful look for following proper courting protocol, which the other alpha returns.

The Zeta tube flashes all of a sudden. _Nightwing, B-0-1,_ it announces.

Roy and Wally turn towards it in consternation, _Who the fuck is Nightwing_? 

Their question is answered when they’re slapped face first with a scent they both instantly recognize. What is it with people from the future and not wearing scent-blockers?

“Archer! _There_ you are, I told you not to fiddle with the dimensional travel setting on the Zeta tubes! It’s still in Beta testing,” the man admonishes, his voice is deeper but he sounds unmistakably like the Robin they know and love.

He is also _drop dead gorgeous._

Roy, (and in his periphery, Wally) can’t keep their eyes of the long lines the man cuts in his suit, blue-and-black, skin-tight. Dark hair curls around his ears, a little too long, a strong jawline, cheekbones that could cut glass and a domino mask that Roy wishes he could rip away because he wants to see those baby blues.

“Ma! I’m sorry. I was just _really_ bored. I thought I’d just take a jump! In and out, 2 minute adventure!” the pup says with a bright grin, freckles clustering together adorably, blue eyes twinkling with genuine happiness at seeing his parent.

Robin… no _Nightwing_ , tuts and bends down to pick the pup up, ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss into his scent glands. Roy’s eyes fall directly down onto that _ass_ and Wally makes a strangled sound next to him so Roy knows exactly what they’re both looking at right now.

“Well, you could have gotten stuck here. Don’t ever do that again,” Nightwing admonishes, then notices the two young alphas shamelessly ogling him.

“Oh, well. This is awkward,” Nightwing says faintly, glancing from Roy to Wally and back.

“Oh yeah… I kind of maybe... Messed up,” the pup says guiltily then hides his face into Nightwing’s chest.

A very broad chest, much broader than either of them. Roy takes a minute to wonder how _he’d_ filled out in the future, if an omega like Robin looked like _that_.

“You told them, didn’t you,” Nightwing sighs and the pup whimpers and nods. Nightwing strokes his red hair with a fond look then kisses him on the head.

“It’s fine, nothing they won’t find out in due time anyway,” Nightwing says quietly and the pup's blue eyes peek up to look at them shyly. Roy raises an eyebrow, that kid hadn’t been shy a few minutes ago. Roy glances at the blue-tipped arrow still stuck in the console.

“I wanted to meet _you_ ,” the pup whines and Nightwing’s ensuing grin is blinding.

Roy grabs Wally’s arm when the redhead begins to sway a little, but he gets it. Oh yeah, he gets it. He feels a little dizzy himself, and that _delicious_ scent isn’t helping.

“You already know me, silly,” Nightwing teases but the pup just makes another childish whining sound. Yeah, definitely playing it up, that one, Roy thinks. The pup hadn't been nearly as ... childlike in front of them.

“Well, we best be going then! And I’ll take _that_ ,” Nightwing announces then glances pointedly at the blue-tipped arrow and yanks it out out of the console.

Wally and Roy look at each other, then their eyes widen and they shoot forward in tandem.

“Hold on! Wait! The twins! They’re my kids, right?” Wally sputters, glancing desperately at future Robin. Future Robin tilts his head, then grins faintly.

“Sorry, that is confidential information,” he says teasingly and Roy groans.

“Oh come on, we’ve seen the pictures. It’s obvious. Just rip off the band-aid,” Roy grumbles, still feeling that hint of hurt. Nightwing stares at him for a long moment, lips pursed.

“You ever heard of superfecundation?” Nightwing says mysteriously, a smile plays at his lips. Roy turns to Wally, but the alpha is mouthing the word to himself, looking just as lost as Roy feels. Nightwing laughs and it’s a beautiful sound.

“Look it up later, boys. We’ve gotta run,” he drawls and then turns to leave again. Roy is the one to stop him this time.

“Wait!” Roy shouts and Nightwing turns around with an unimpressed look, mouth turned down at the corners. His pup is still cradled in his arms and is starting to look a little sleepy. It must be the proximity to his parent’s scent glands, Roy thinks.

“The kid’s half-brother. Atlantean. Garth?” Roy says simply, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Suspicions which are confirmed when Nightwing’s mouth falls open. He just knows the omega’s eyes are wide as dinner plates behind that mask.

Nightwing flounders when he’s leveled with furious looks from two young alphas, Wally and Roy are both vibrating with annoyance. Nightwing hugs his pup closer protectively and scents him for comfort in the face of their ire.

“What! He felt left out, okay?” Nightwing sputters and Roy slaps a hand to his face. Wally groans.

“No way… No fucking way,” Wally is muttering but Roy’s eyes have fallen to Nightwing’s abdomen. The man is adjusting the pup in his arms, who’s now fast asleep and Roy’s eyes narrow when he sees the gentle curve to his belly.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Roy says accusingly and Nightwing snaps to look at him. There’s a pregnant pause, where both alphas wait with bated breath, shoulders tense. Nightwing laughs.

“Please, you think three isn’t enough?” Nightwing jokes and mimes wiping a tear from his eyes.

“But your body,” Roy retorts, and gestures at his abdomen. Nightwing scowls at him.

“Yeah, it’s called a post-baby body. That’s what tends to happen when you pop out three of those,” the man says, giving him a disdainful look and pointedly glances down at his kid. Roy feels chastised.

“ _I_ think you look gorgeous,” Wally is quick to pipe up and Roy shoots him a murderous look. Damn vulture, reaping the spoils. Nightwing just chuckles in response.

“Man, I forgot you two were like this… Well, honestly, it’s not so different from what you’re still like,” Nightwing mutters and Roy has a feeling the man’s rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, I’m _leaving_ now, so no more questions!” Nightwing says admonishingly and then Roy and Wally watch him disappear in a flash of light.

“Hey Roy,” Wally says faintly, Roy’s still looking at the Zeta tube, but he hums in response.

“I think we should go look up what superfecundation means,” Wally says and Roy nods profusely.

“Definitely,” Roy says. They look at each other and then sprint to the computer rooms.

* * *

“Back home, safe and sound,” Dick says in a singsong tone, brushing his fingers through downy soft red hair. His pup stirs and whines a little for show, but then blue eyes, wide awake and fully alert, peek up at him.

“Were those my daddies?” the kid mumbles and Dick sighs.

“Will you stop trying to dimension jump if I tell you?” Dick asks and his pup nods vigorously. Dick looks at him fondly.

“Then yes, those were your daddies,” Dick admits and the kid laughs in delight. He throws himself out of Dick’s arms and jumps about excitedly. Dick rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips.

“No more dimension jumps. Hell, you’re not even allowed near the Zeta tube from now on. You’re grounded, mister,” Dick says sternly, he takes off his domino mask to stare into those little blue eyes that are a copy of his down to the very shade. He makes his point clear with his gaze.

“ _Okayyy_ ,” the pup says, guiltily accepting his punishment. Dick smiles and ruffles his hair. He thinks back to what younger Roy had said to him. Dick knew his pup had heard everything, kid was pretending to sleep the whole time. Crafty, just like him, Dick thought proudly.

“Just between you and me... I _am_ pregnant,” Dick whispers conspiratorially. The kid jumps into his arms.

“ _Really?_ I’m going to have another little brother?” he says excitedly, blue eyes shining. Dick smiles back at him, hugs him close.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl,” Dick says softly, and rubs a hand over his belly with a smile. His pup squirms with excitement in his arms, knees hitting Dick’s belly softly enough that he doesn’t put the kid down.

“ _Awesome!_ I really want a little sister! Please, let it be a girl!” his pup begs and Dick laughs outright.

“Hey, it’s not like I can control it,” he says and his kid pouts adorably.

“Remember, no telling. It’s a secret,” Dick whispers, lowering his face so he’s nose to nose, staring at a small, pale, freckly face dominated by big blue eyes. The kid nods seriously, looking like he’s going into battle which makes Dick burst into another round of laughter.

“Come on, we got to do damage control. Everyone else isn’t going to be as lenient as I was for you messing with the timelines,” Dick warns and lets his baby whine and curl into his protective embrace.

* * *

Robin is looking at the CCTV footage from today and Robin is… Robin is not freaking out. He’s not.

He usually doesn’t turn on the audio on these things, but no one had informed him about an unauthorized entry into the tower earlier today and he had to investigate.

He wishes he didn’t investigate, because he’s been listening to Roy, Wally, his future self and his future _son_ talk for the past thirty minutes, on loop, in disbelief.

“I have three kids,” he whispers to himself, in horror.

“He said dimensional travel. Might not be this dimension, could be another dimension,” Dick mutters to himself, he tugs at his hair and stares wide-eyed at the CCTV footage.

He stares at the noticeable curve to his future self’s belly. He stares at the kid in his arms, red-haired, Wally’s little mini me. He looks at Roy and thinks _“superfecundation”_ because yeah, he knows what that means. He wishes he didn’t know what that meant. _Oh, and Garth_ , he thinks faintly.

“ _Three kids? **Three?!**_ ” he shouts and throws a batarang at the computer screen. It explodes in a round of sparks and smoke.

Little did he know, a few years later, it’d be four. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're all gonna be googling superfecundation, here's a [link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superfecundation)
> 
> Update- DC COMICS BATGIRL #14 REALLY SAID PREGGO DICK RIGHTS 


End file.
